The Spectacular Spider-Man 2 (S2)
by X2xMaxGemsonx2X
Summary: Hi everybody! I'm back at it again with me being an absolute idiot and being a superhero. YEAH! RADICAL!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Hi everybody! It's me, Max, back with another great story!  
So last time, it was back to school, and I made fun of J.J Jameson, a guy who wants everybody to believe that I suck, and Green Goblin's back. Great. I'm still madly in love with Ashley, and so is she, and neither of us have any experience with relationships so it's kinda awkward.  
The story will be longer so I can fit more stuff in. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Friend Request Accepted

I woke up this morning kinda.. Ehh.. so I had a cup of coffee. I think from then on I'll be regularly having a cup of coffee every morning.  
Anyway, I got dressed, showered, ate, got ready for school, ect.  
When I got to school, I immediately got pushed over forwards, then backward before I hit the ground, then to the side, and then I got thrown forward. I heard them all howling with laughter behind me. I honestly couldn't care anymore.  
"You're welcome," I said, before stopping and realizing I couldn't hear Flash's voice in the crowd of laughter. I turned around and couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd. "Wait, isn't Flash with you?"  
"No." They all said. I was confused. Was Flash turning over a new leaf? I needed to find him. A simple pushing over or an ignoratary 'Hmph' would be enough. So I started wandering around the hallways, using my Spider-Sense as a GPS.  
I eventually found him just lounging around his locker, without any of his friends. I was intrigued, so I walked over to him.  
"Flash? Eugene?" I asked him, and he turned around to me.  
"Oh, hi Max."  
"Umm… why weren't you with your friends pushing me over?"  
"Not my friends anymore." He said, which shocked me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"We had a disagreement."  
"Over..?"  
"You." My shock meter was 89% full.  
"What..?"  
"Basically, when you offered to be friends with me again, I realized something. That what I've been doing these past years was wrong. I should've just forgiven you, it was my fault."  
"All those years ago on that School Trip where we got lost in the woods?" (I'll get to this later.)  
"Yeah, you were right. I should've just listened to you and I would've gotten out fine." I smiled. Who had once been my friend, then my bully, was now my friend again. We shook hands.  
"See you in class?" I asked.  
"Sure," he said as he walked off.  
I went to see Nate. He was in the usual spot, our lockers.  
"Hey, bud!" I greeted him.  
"Hey, Max! Nice to see ya." We fistbumped.  
"So, how's things going?"  
"Well, I've seen this cute girl, she seems nice, she's in my History class. We sit next to each other, so we talk sometimes."  
"Cool! Nice to know you're not rotting away all alone."  
"Haha, yeah. By the way, how are you and Ashley doing?"  
"Good, but we barely have any experience so it's kinda weird."  
"Eh, you'll get used to it."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure. OH! By the way, Back2School Prom Night's coming up. Maybe you can settle the water there."  
"Strange saying, but maybe you can make a move with that girl!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?"  
"Fair point." Just then, the bell rings.  
"See you in class!"  
"See ya!"


	3. Chapter 2: Excellent Advice (And Anger)

I let my Inexperience in dating and Anxiety get the better of me, by asking Nate multiple times throughout the day how to impress a girl. I know, I'm an idiot. But when he finally had enough when we were hanging out at his house, he gave some good advice. Although in an aggressive manner.  
"Nate," I asked him while he was working on his ID-Stat Microscope Displayer X (what a cool name btw),  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you impress a girl?" Nate froze. His muscles were bulging and resisting. I actually got scared for a moment.  
"MAX! WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" I sat in silence and fear. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF IMPRESSING HER IF SHE LOVES YOU FOR BEING WHO YOU ARE!?" My fear levels went down slightly, and my 'ooooohhhhh…' levels began rising. "YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPRESS A GIRL!? DON'T! JUST DO WHAT YOU WOULD USUALLY DO!"  
I inhaled.  
"OHMYGODTHANKYOUSOMUCHTHATSSOGOODADVICE!" I said as I hugged him. In a friend's kinda way. He awkwardly patted my back softly and said,  
"uh, you're welcome."  
"Okay, see ya." I said before dashing out the door.  
"WAIT! AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP WITH MY WORK?" He shouted as I yeeted away,  
"NO!" I said before leaving and going back home.  
I went into my room and jotted down a date plan for Ashley and I. It'll probably come in handy later. I folded it up and stuck it on the wall (yes, while it was still folded up), then changed into my Spidey suit and went around Queens, fighting crime for a while.  
First, I found a group of Brits harassing a lady in an alley. You could tell by their accents and Shirts (they had a union jack on them). I dropped down, beat 'em up, then the lady called me a freak and ran away. Of course she did.  
After that, some shady guys in black jackets were robbing a Police Car. I bashed their skulls open.  
Next, a group of women wearing Navy Blue tank tops and Pink unzipped jackets were holding a few men hostage. I softly beat them up.  
This went on for a few hours before I came across the Green Goblin.


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped

"Hello, Spider-Man! It's oh-so-good to see you again!" He said to me.  
"Poo-Poo Head." I responded, giving him flashbacks.  
"DIE!"  
"No." I said, which triggered him into a triggered/attack mode, frantically shooting lasers out of his fingers and throwing pumpkin bombs, even swinging at me with his glider. He basically repeated attacks in a certain challenging order. I got in hits, he got in hits, then he hit me into a Watermill-Thing, which was empty. I heard his Finger-Lasers cutting a hole through the top, which made the part he had replaced with the hole fall on my head.  
"Ow."  
"Oh, you think that hurt? Your lungs will be hurting soon!" He said.  
"Hah! If you're gonna smoke, I can hold my breath." I responded.  
"While I could respond to that, I'm not even doing that."  
"Then what _are_ you doing?" I asked, before silence responded. "Hello?" All of a sudden, a hose appeared in the hole, and started running water. The thing I was in was filling up with water. I laughed, and broke out. Goblin immediately threw a pumpkin bomb at me, which I dodged, and it hit the other side of the thing, and he said,  
"Take that as a warning." before bombing the sides of the thing, making it fall down. And making it shorter, which means less time before I died. I began to legitimately panic and scream for him to let me out. He just laughed. If I went to the ceiling, the water would eventually catch up, filling the whole thing, meaning there would be no place that wasn't full of water, and I would quickly drown. I kinda sat there, thinking about life and how well I had done, and kinda played with the water. I occasionally used my Spider-Sense to check if  
Goblin was there, and, sure enough, he stayed there the entire time.  
I think I was there for about 10 minutes I was on the top of it and the cold water was touching my back. I was about to drown. I said sorry to everybody, then let go.  
Then I hit my face on the top because I floated back up.  
I decided to stay stuck there until I was fully submerged in the water.  
When I was, it was panic mode. There was no way out of this. It was better to just get it over with then break the sides and delay the inevitable. As I was ready to let go, move on into another life, an idea dawned upon me.  
I am so glad I play Sonic the Hedgehog, because I would've died here if it weren't for him.  
I swam to the bottom, and began kicking the floor. Since I was underwater, the impact was barely as strong, but I had super strength on my side. The problem was I was drowning. But this was part of my plan. I didn't break the floor open and drain the water, I just made a crack.

Why did I make a crack?  
Because stuff came out of this crack, but what?  
Oxygen Bubbles.

I half-opened my mask, revealing my mouth, and inhaled a Bubble whenever one popped up. This let me survive longer underwater.  
I kept doing this until my Spider-Sense told me the Green Goblin had turned the water off and was gonna check on me. So I played dead.  
He opened the lid and shouted,  
"AH!" when my 'dead', floating body surprised him by coming at the surface of the water right in front of him. "OH! DELIGHTFUL! I drowned the stupid bug! Haha!" He said in delight before closing it and flying away. As soon as my Spider-Sense assured me I was safe, I quickly swam down and got a bubble before I died. Then I busted open the crack, draining the water, quickly stuck to the ceiling, and waited for 10 minutes. Afterwards, I broke a hole in the side, and swung home.

**The End and stuff**


End file.
